Yusuke's half sister
by kuramasowner
Summary: The team finds out about Yusuke's older sister, she's not all she appears to be and it looks like she's keeping a secret from even Yusuke, rated R cause who knows what my mind will come up with...
1. meeting

Um yeah this is my first story people so please be gentle. This is going to be a Kurama/OC story for future reference. And in this story even though Yusuke is the younger sibling he's extremely over protective of his big sister. She also is very smart, she'd have to be to get Kurama's attention no? Kurama: would you just get on with the story? no I have to explain! Kurama: and what's with the name you don't own me! no I don't really own you, if I did oh the things I would do to you! Kurama :::shudder::: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho the great Yoshihiro Togashi does, if I did own them well I wouldn't be a struggling college student would I? Kurama: You'd still be psycho. quiet you!  
  
Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kuwabara to show up. He suck his hands in his pockets and scowled, why the hell was everyone so interested in his family all of a sudden? So he had an older sister so what? She was his father's daughter anyway and out of that side of the family he only talked to his sister. She was the only one who understood him anyway, besides Keiko and for a rich girl she was pretty cool. "Yusuke," Kurama said running up to him, "what are you doing out here?" "You mean what am I doing on the rich side of town?" Yusuke asked. Kurama gave a small smile, "no I just rarely see you around here so." Yusuke fidgeted slightly, "Kuwabara wants to meet my sister." Kurama couldn't hide his surprise, "you have a sister?" Yusuke nodded, "yeah she's a couple years older then me and lives with her mom somewhere around here." Kurama nodded slowly, "I see so you share the same father, what's her name?" "Samantha but don't call her that, call her Sam if you value your life," Yusuke laughed. Kurama chuckled, "my guess is that she's a bit like you." Yusuke shook his head, "nah she's actually much calmer than me, and she prefers to actually use her head than just get into some random fight. She's actually won a bunch of fights without having to throw a single punch, she's got a mean left hook though." "I wouldn't mind meeting her as well," Kurama said. Yusuke sighed, "sure why not?" Moments later Kuwabara showed up then to everyone's surprise so did Hiei. "Wait why are you here?" Yusuke frowned. "Hn," Hiei said crossing his arms, "it doesn't matter." Yusuke rolled his eyes, "before we go in there I should probably warn you." Hiei raised an eyebrow, "warn us?" Yusuke gave a nervous laugh, "yeah uh she knows." Kurama gave him a look, "knows about what?" Yusuke fidgeted, "well everything, spirit world, Makai, and well you guys." "Urameshi what'd you tell her for?!" Kuwabara nearly screamed. "What else was I supposed to tell her?" Yusuke shouted back, "she's super nosy!" Kuwabara frowned, "my guess is she freaked out." Yusuke shook his head, "not really she just said and I quote 'that's actually kind of cool', she's kind of weird." Kurama raised an eyebrow, "really? Well let's go and meet the girl." Yusuke walked ahead of them, "yeah sure come on." They walked up to a nearby house, the house wasn't just big it was huge. The four boys had to walk up a long walkway to the porch. Yusuke fidgeted slightly and knocked on the front door. He stepped back and waited until someone opened the front door. A woman of medium height opened the door. She had short light brown hair, hazel eyes and was thin. She looked like one of those older women who exercise a lot to keep their young figure. A small frown appeared on her lips when she spotted Yusuke, but it quickly disappeared. "Yusuke hello," she said putting on a fake smile, "are you here to see my daughter? She's in the middle of a lesson." Yusuke tried to smile, "that's fine I'll wait." Sam's mom pressed her lips together, "if that's what you want." She ushered the boys inside and led them to a room deep inside the house, "wait here she'll be out in a little while." She left them there, practically storming away from them. Kuwabara let out a low whistle, "from the looks of it she doesn't like you." Yusuke scowled, "she can't stand me." Kurama looked around, "this is a very impressive place." Hiei smirked, "my guess is Yoko would kill to take some of this stuff." Kurama chuckled, "as a matter of fact Yoko is very interested in some of these things." Yusuke shot him a warning glance, "hey Sam's mom may hate my stinking guts but this is still my sister's home don't even think about it." Kurama raised his hands in show of defeat, "I would never dream of such a thing." Yusuke was about to say something else when the door they were standing next to opened up. "I'm impressed Sam, you've obviously been studying," a male voice said. "Aw thanks Hajime, but it's no big deal," a female voice replied. "You've improved a great deal since the last time I was here," Hajime pointed out. The 4 boys turned their heads to see 2 people standing in front of the opened door. The female was a little shorter then Yusuke, her hair was dark brown and went just past her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and a well built frame. Her cheeks were slightly pink, blushing from Hajime's remark. She twirled her hair around her finger as she tapped her toe slightly on the ground. In front of her was a guy quite a bit taller then her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was well built as well, just the right amount of muscle. He was smiling down at the girl in front of him. Yusuke frowned and walked up to them, "hey sis." Sam turned her head and grinned, "baby bro! It's good to see you." Yusuke groaned, "I told you, don't call me baby bro." Sam giggled and pinched his cheeks, "but it fits you so well." Yusuke frowned, "that is not funny, by the way my friends want to meet you." Sam's eyes widened, "you mean.oh! Sorry Hajime, I'd love to chat about the many mistakes I probably made in there but I kind of have to do some stuff." Hajime looked at Yusuke and nodded, "I understand, I'll see you next week." She waved goodbye to Hajime then followed Yusuke to the other 3 boys. Sam smiled brightly, "hello." "It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurama smiled. Yusuke sighed, "Sam that's Kurama and that's Hiei and Kuwabara." Sam's eyes widened a bit, "oh aren't you 2 demons?" Hiei scowled, "tell the whole world." Sam couldn't help but laugh, "nobody's here! My mom leaves as soon as she gets the chance, I don't like the idea of a bunch of maids and butlers so we don't have them. All we have is one cook and that's it. Trust me when I say nobody heard that. So you're the fire demon, and you're the fox demon right?" Kurama nodded, "that is correct." She smiled, "that's awesome." Yusuke laughed, "told you she's weird." Sam pouted, "I am not." Kuwabara looked around, "this place is huge." "Yeah," she nodded pausing, "I hate it." "I hate it too," Yusuke said making a face, "I say we get out of here how about you?" She smiled, "sounds good to me." Kurama nodded, "if that's what you want." Kuwabara gave another quick look around, "if we have to." "Hn," was Hiei's only response. Sam grinned, "great how about grabbing something to eat? My mom is on this health kick and won't let any junk food make its way into the house." Yusuke nodded, "sure how about some burgers?" She reached over and grabbed a wallet from the stand, "sounds mouthwatering let's go!"  
  
so that was chapter 1 sorry it was so short but well all my chapters are going to be short sorry Kurama: you suck at writing you know that? I do not!! Kurama: you get major writer's block and you can't write more then a couple of pages at a time So? Kurama: just forget it I will, now people review if you want, I don't care Kurama: yes you do I know but I don't want to sound desperate Kurama: oh for the love of. 


	2. secrets revealed?

Bwahahaha I'm back Kurama: great you're going to scare the people again I am not! Why are you always so negative with me? Kurama: because you torture me and make me do degrading things I do not, what have I made you do? Kurama: well let's see, these stupid braids!!!!! Hey I didn't do that, my sister did. Kurama: yeah and you let her. But she was having so much fun! Besides we have to get to the story now Kurama: great, just great. ~Yoko thinking~ *Kurama thinking*  
  
Sam took a huge bite out of her burger, then looked up to see a couple of shocked faces looking at her. She chewed and swallowed, "what?" "I thought rich people were supposed to be dignified," Kuwabara said slightly confused. Sam shrugged, "I've never really liked that whole snooty thing, it gets on my nerves." "She's more like me then you guys think," Yusuke said from around his food, "she's the only one besides Keiko who can knock me out." Kurama nodded, "I see." There was something odd about her that he had noticed almost right away he just couldn't place what it was. Her spirit energy was nothing like a normal humans yet it definitely wasn't demon. There was something about her, he just didn't know what. It was as if she was masking her true spirit energy, yet with the high level she possessed it seemed unnecessary to do so. He watched her, trying to figure out what she was. ~Who are you kidding? You're watching her cause you think she's hot!~ *And you don't?* ~Well of course I do, in the whole time I've been stuck in this human body she's the first hot human I've seen.~ *Is that all you can think of?* ~Well I can think of all the fun things we could do to her.~ *You're only proving my point you know?* ~Maybe but you can't fool me, it's the same thing you're thinking.~ *At least I'm not so obvious about it.* Hiei listened in on the conversation the fox was having in his head and chuckled inwardly. so the fox was attracted to her, this could prove interesting to Hiei. To everyone's surprise Sam stood up in the middle of eating. "Hey where are you going?" Yusuke asked. Sam sighed, "the bathroom, you wanna escort me or something?" Yusuke turned red, "hell no!" "Well then let me go," she said walking to the back of the burger joint. "There is something unique about your sister," Kurama said when he was sure she was out of hearing range. Yusuke nodded, "yep she definitely ain't the typical rich girl." Hiei scoffed, "that's not what he's saying. He's talking about her spirit energy, it's not normal." Kuwabara nodded, "yeah I noticed that too." Yusuke made a face, "you saying something's wrong with my sister?" Kurama shook his head, "no not at all, it's just. Is there anything about your sister you haven't told us?" Yusuke frowned, "no, what I told you is basically what I know about my sister, I mean it's not like she has some deep dark secret or something if that's what you're getting at."  
~~~two block away~~~ Sam frowned at the demon in front of her. It was about twice her size, and was a sickly orange color. Three horns stuck out of the top of its head and it's eyes were bright red, not the same red as Hiei's but brighter and disturbing. Its hands were large and its nails were more like claws. "Give me the jewel," it hissed at her. It's voice sounded like it had been dragged through the swamp, down the road, and through the city dump, basically it was horrible. "Not on your life," Sam smirked. "Then die," it growled at her before attacking. She easily dodged his attack, it was a low level demon so she really didn't have much to worry about. She punched it in the jaw sending it flying backwards. She took the opportunity to produce a small dagger that was strapped to her leg. As it lunged for her she slid the dagger across its neck. It slumped forward as the blood drained out of the wound. She made a face and realized a couple of drops of purple blood had landed on the hem of her shirt. She sighed, 'how the hell am I gonna explain this to Yusuke? I could always say it's paint.' She looked down at the blood and shrugged, who knows he might fall for it. She jogged back up to the burger joint and sneaked back in. "Took you long enough," Yusuke grumbled, "hey what's that?" Sam looked down at her shirt, "oh they're painting something back there and you know me I'm a klutz so some accidentally landed on me. Hey at least the whole bucket didn't land on me." Yusuke shook his head, "this is actually the first time I've come to see you and you don't have a sprained ankle or bruised something." Hiei raised an eyebrow, "you sure that's paint?" She smiled, "well of course I am, what else could it be?" She tried to think desperately of what else to say if they didn't believe her but at the moment she couldn't think of a damn thing. Kurama gave her a curious look, "I think what Hiei means is that there are a few demons out there who have purple blood." Sam laughed, "yeah in the few minutes I was gone I took down a demon and only got a couple of drops of blood on me." Yusuke laughed, "that's a good one Kurama, she couldn't take down a demon even if she tried." Kurama gave Hiei a knowing look, which Hiei returned. Something was definitely up, they just didn't know what. They finished their food quietly, Sam looking relieved that they had dropped the subject of her shirt. An idea hit Kurama as they stepped out and headed towards the park. "So Sam," he began, "have you ever heard of the Jewel of Power?" Her eyes widened slightly but she quickly hid her surprise, "no what's that?" Hiei caught on to what Kurama was doing and joined in, "it is a jewel which would give great amount of strength to the demon who possessed it. The jewel is entrusted to the most powerful miko of her time." Sam tried to look impressed, "really? That's pretty cool. I wonder who has it now." "Very few demons actually know who has it," Kurama explained, "but the do know that the miko who possess the jewel has a very unique spirit energy. It is unlike that of any normal humans." She smiled, "should make her pretty easy to find then for someone like you two guys." Kurama frowned, "no it wouldn't." He had been sure she would say something after hearing that but she hadn't. Kuwabara caught up to Hiei, "hey do you guys think Urameshi's sister is that miko?" Hiei rolled his eyes, "that is exactly what we think, baka. She has the unique spirit energy that would flag down the miko." Kuwabara frowned, "doesn't a miko usually come from a family which has a long line of mikos?" Hiei shook his head, "not necessarily." Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke, "all right but you gotta convince Urameshi of this one." Hiei sighed, "yes I know." In front of them, Kurama was still trying to get her to admit who she was. "You have very unique spirit energy you know?" he noted. Sam turned to him and smiled, "are you trying to say I'm that miko? That's ridiculous! I'm not even a miko." Yusuke scoffed next to her, "come on Kurama if she were a miko don't you think she would've told me?" Kurama looked at the 2 of them critically, "I suppose you are right." But he was still not convinced, there was obviously a reason she hadn't told Yusuke who she really was, he just had to find out what the reason was. Sam leaned in close to Kurama and whispered, "don't worry you'll find out the truth soon enough, I'm just not ready to tell Yusuke yet." Kurama gave her a curious look but she only smiled back. He sighed and looked ahead, he was obviously not going to get any answers today so he might as well stop trying, it wouldn't do him any good to give himself a headache over this.  
  
So yeah there you go chapter 2 and unfortunately short again. Kurama: because you suck at writing. I do not, by the way I know the fight scene sucked but well I can't write fight scenes, there won't be much of those trust me that way you won't have to put up with the torture of having to read them. Kurama: what about the torture of the story over all? Hush you!! By the way I've realized I want reviews so no updates until I get umm. 5 reviews! Kurama: haven't they gone through enough? Why can't you be supportive? Kurama: because it's fun to torment you. You aren't supposed to be this way mean butt!!! Kurama: hey you wrote me this way! Oh yeah that's right.. 


	3. jewel stolen!

Ok me back!! And I feel I need to respond to my reviews. To lazy to sign in: I know Yusuke's a demon through his father's side but not in my story ok? I really don't want my character to be demon in this it would screw up what I'm trying to do.  
  
Kurama: in other words she's twisting it around so that it works for her  
  
Exactly! Wait no! I just want to be complicated ok!  
  
Kurama: you already are complicated get on to the other stuff  
  
Oh right to Shiro Ryu: no they're not demon, it wouldn't work for me! So I guess it is an alternate universe..  
  
Kurama: my god but you're slow  
  
I resent that! Anyway to everyone else I got tired of waiting for more reviews so I just updated. Well basically I'm really impatient so maybe next time I actually will wait for 5 reviews. So anyway enjoy the chapter.  
  
Kurama: or the torture however you want to see it.  
  
Kurama sat next to Yusuke on the bench who seemed to be doing a very good job of ignoring the demon right about now. Kurama sighed, he knew exactly why Yusuke now refused to talk to him, he had basically just called the guy's sister a liar. Ah well Yusuke would find out eventually.  
  
"She still won't admit to anything?" Hiei asked softly next to Kurama so only he could hear.  
  
"No," Kurama whispered back, "but I think she just doesn't want to admit anything to Yusuke."  
  
Hiei scowled, "why does she care what he thinks?"  
  
Kurama smiled, "for the same reason you won't tell Yukina you're her brother." Hiei remained quiet after that but he didn't stop scowling. Kurama looked around the park, he could have sworn he just felt a huge demon energy. He turned to look at Sam, whose head had just snapped up.  
  
Yusuke gave her a worried look, "hey what's up?"  
  
She smiled, "oh nothing, thought I heard something is all."  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "well I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Must have been the wind," she mumbled, but couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching. She returned her attention to Yusuke who was doing a very good job of describing a demon they had recently fought.  
  
"I knew it," a voice said through the trees, "you are the miko who possess the jewel."  
  
Sam bit her lip, 'no not now, not with Yusuke here!'  
  
Yusuke stood up, "hey who are you and what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
A large demon jumped out of a nearby tree. He had long dark hair, piercing violet eyes, and stood at about 7 feet tall. He looked for the most part human, except for the nails that grew like claws. Purple stripes ran up his arms and he didn't seem as stupid as some of the demons they had met before. He smirked, "I am talking about the miko who is sitting next to you."  
  
Yusuke looked confused, "my sister? She's not a miko."  
  
The demon laughed, "you can not fool me human, I can sense her miko powers.":  
  
Yusuke looked at Sam, "what is he talking about?"  
  
Sam fidgeted, "uh you see Yusuke I was going to tell you but it well it got really complicated."  
  
"What got complicated?" he asked even more confused.  
  
"I really did want to tell you but my mom didn't think it would be such a good idea and so I didn't," she half mumbled, talking at the speed of light.  
  
"Tell me what!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Enough," the demon growled, "I do not have time for sibling rivalry, hand over the jewel."  
  
Kurama and Hiei stood in front of Sam. "You have to get through us first," Kurama said, producing a rose whip from his hair.  
  
The demon smirked, "I'm always up for a challenge." He calmly walked up to the four boys protecting the miko. Before anyone could attack him he was behind Sam. She gasped as she felt a clawed hand at her throat. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "I won't kill her." His hand wrapped around the jewel which hung from her neck and ripped it off.  
  
"No!" she gritted her teeth and grabbed his hand with both of hers. He grabbed the front of her shirt with his other hand and threw her at Yusuke. He caught her just in time to see the demon disappear through a portal.  
  
He helped her stand up then turned to Kurama and Hiei, "any idea who that was?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, "not a clue. Sorry Yusuke."  
  
He sighed, "not your fault." He turned to see his sister still on her knees, completely shaken.  
  
"No," she mumbled, "how could I let them take the jewel? Diana entrusted me with it."  
  
Yusuke plopped down next to her, "why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She turned her head and sighed, "first because I didn't want to put you in danger and then because I knew you'd get mad at me for not telling you after so long."  
  
"I could have helped you guard the jewel!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"No you couldn't baka!" she screamed back, "only the miko who is entrusted with it can guard it!"  
  
"So that means you can't accept help from your brother!" he shouted.  
  
"Exactly!" she bellowed, "especially when it's your little brother who for some reason acts as if he were the older brother!"  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to keep you safe!" he said now standing up.  
  
"I don't need you to keep me safe!" she said standing up too.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat, "perhaps we should concentrate on who took the jewel."  
  
Sam nodded, "yeah that's a good idea."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Koenma," Kuwabara suggested.  
  
Sam nodded, "any info on the demon would help a lot."  
  
Yusuke scowled, "I can't believe you kept that secret from me."  
  
She turned to him and put her hands on her hips, "what was I supposed to tell you? 'By the way Yusuke, I'm one of the most powerful mikos around and I've been entrusted to protect a jewel which can give demons a huge power boost. So what have you been up to?' It seems kind of stupid to me!"  
  
He stood in front of her, nearly nose to nose, "that would've been better then finding out this way."  
  
"Sorry bro but you don't always get your way," she hissed. She turned and stood next to Kurama, "well?"  
  
Kurama flinched, "maybe you should make up with Yusuke first."  
  
Sam scowled, "too mad, besides brothers and sisters are always fighting right? It's about time the two of us caught up to that kind of sibling bonding."  
  
Kurama sighed, "all right if that's what you want." He waited as Yusuke summoned Boton to open a portal for them. Boton appeared and opened a portal to the spirit world. Kurama led Sam through the portal. She stepped into Koenma's office and looked around.  
  
"Wow neat," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Thank you I try very hard to keep this place looking nice," said a voice from behind a large desk. Sam turned her head to the desk and saw a toddler sitting there.  
  
She snickered and turned to Yusuke, "you take orders from a toddler?"  
  
"I am not a toddler," Koenma said angrily.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes, "yeah sure whatever."  
  
Koenma frowned, "Boton get the info on the demon that stole the jewel."  
  
"Right away Koenma sir," Boton said before disappearing.  
  
Koenma turned to Sam, "maybe you better explain to these boys what your job as miko is."  
  
She gulped, "right well here we go."  
  
Bwahahahahahahah I left it all cliffhangery.  
  
Kurama: is that even a word?  
  
According to Microsoft word no it's not but I don't care!  
  
Kurama: there is definitely something wrong with you, you know that?  
  
No there isn't! well nothing majorly wrong.  
  
Kurama: that's what you say I say something different  
  
Well if you're going to be negative what you say doesn't count so there!  
  
Kurama: can I just leave please?  
  
No! anyway people no new chappie until I get 5 reviews! That will be the drill from now on!  
  
Kurama: haven't these people suffered enough?  
  
Hey they haven't suffered!  
  
Kurama: sure you keep telling yourself that  
  
::::pouts:::: meanie butt. Well anyways to all you people reading this I've already got the next chapter all typed up and everything, all you people have to do is review!!!  
  
Kurama: unless of course you want her to stop the torture.  
  
Would you stop it!!! Can't you be supportive?  
  
Kurama: with you, no. You're even more annoying then Kuwabara.  
  
Wow, is that even possible?  
  
Kurama: apparently. 


	4. under protection

You people take a long time to review!!!  
  
Kurama: maybe they're trying to tell you something  
  
What could they possibly be trying to tell me?  
  
Kurama: don't continue the torture that is your story!  
  
Quiet you!!! They want to read! Or else they wouldn't review.. Quiet don't even say a word  
  
Kurama: ding ding ding I think she's got it folks  
  
Quit being so negative!!!  
  
Kurama: well then let me leave!  
  
No! You have officially become my muse.  
  
Kurama: when'd that happen?  
  
Don't know. anyway I'm too damn impatient to wait for my reviews so I'm updating now!  
  
Kurama: do you people want to know the truth? Someone reviewed with pwes update and she's such a big softie she decided to.  
  
I can't say no!!! I'm pathetic.  
  
Kurama: yes you are, but not because of that. That just shows you're overly nice.  
  
??? was that a compliment?  
  
Kurama: in a roundabout way I suppose so.  
  
See you can be nice!!  
  
Kurama: don't push your luck.  
  
By the way just wanted to apologize for the first 2 chapters being all clumped together like that I figured out by the 3rd chapter how to fix it so yay no more clumpyness.  
  
Kurama: you just keep making up words don't you?  
  
Yes I do! :::grins:::  
  
Kurama: where's Hiei when you need him?  
  
:::innocent look::: huh? What?  
  
Sam turned to the four Spirit Detectives and began, "all right you guys all ready know the Jewel of Power is given to one of the most powerful mikos of the time. I'm not sure to be honest the I am the most powerful miko but I am one of them. The jewel can give any demon a huge boost of power but what most demons don't know is the jewel is not the only thing you need."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "what else do they need?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," she frowned, "well for the jewel to fully boost a demons energy they need my blood."  
  
"Your what?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
She bit her lip, "basically they need to cover the jewel with drops of my blood to release the energy inside. That's why the miko protecting the jewel has to be powerful, to keep the energy trapped."  
  
"And the only way to release it is for you to die," Kurama said softly, understanding what she was getting at.  
  
She nodded, "pretty much, and it won't take long for that demon to realize that he needs me to release the jewels power."  
  
"That is why someone will be with you at all times to help protect you," Koenma said from his desk.  
  
Sam twisted around, "what? No way, I don't need them to protect me."  
  
Koenma looked at her calmly, "then what else do you suggest?"  
  
She frowned, "let me handle this, I can get the jewel back."  
  
Koenma shook his head, "we need to keep you away from this demon."  
  
Boton appeared next to Koenma and dropped a file in front of him, "the demons name is Sai, he is very dangerous."  
  
Koenma looked at the files, "you definitely need to be kept safe, Kurama will be the first one to keep an eye on you while the other 3 look for Sai."  
  
Yusuke scowled, "I think I should be the one protecting my sister."  
  
Koenma shoot him a dirty look, "we need you to look for Sai, besides we don't need someone protecting her who has emotional reasons for it."  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms, "fine whatever."  
  
Boton opened 2 portals one for the 3 Spirit Detectives to go find Sai and one for Kurama and Sam to go back to Sam's home. "Good luck guys," she said closing the portal behind them.  
  
Sam looked around and smiled, "well at least I get to stay home."  
  
Kurama sighed, "actually you'll have to stay with me. Sai knows you live here so staying here wouldn't be the safest of things."  
  
She frowned, "then why are we here?"  
  
"To get your things," he explained, "like clothes, weapons, anything you can't leave behind."  
  
She scowled, "oh fine, you are going to help me with this, right?"  
  
He nodded, "of course." She led him up to her room and asked him to wait outside. When he pointed out that he couldn't wait outside but that he had to keep an eye on her at all times she scowled.  
  
"I'm not a child you know?" she protested.  
  
"I know," he said watching her pack things in a suitcase, "but those are my orders."  
  
She gave him a questioning look, "do you always follow orders so rigorously? Because from what Yusuke tells me, I wouldn't think you did."  
  
He smiled, "well this is an important mission."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "right."  
  
~The truth is we're both attracted to her and this mission works for us.~  
  
*Yes but she doesn't need to know that.*  
  
~So you admit you're attracted to her?~  
  
*All right I'm attracted to her, now would you leave me alone?*  
  
~Sure there's a couple of images I need to create to show you later.~  
  
*Great I'm going to have a horny kitsune bugging me all day.*  
  
~Maybe, but you will enjoy it.~  
  
Kurama inwardly scowled at his demon counterpart, that was not the kind of encouragement he needed at the moment. He looked up in time to see Sam close the suitcase.  
  
"All right," she sighed, "I'm ready to go, considering I have to."  
  
"Here let me help," he said standing up and taking the heavy suitcase from her.  
  
She smiled, "thanks. Hey look I'm sorry for being an ass it's just I'm used to handling things on my own you know?"  
  
He nodded, "I think I do, but look I'm only here to help. Yusuke isn't the only one who doesn't want you to get hurt."  
  
She blushed slightly at the comment, "thanks."  
  
They walked quietly for a few minutes to Kurama's until he broke the silence, "why didn't you ever tell him?"  
  
She sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets, "I didn't think I could. When I was first given the jewel to protect Yusuke was only 9. I was 11 and could barely keep the jewel safe as it was. Even then he was overprotective of me as his big sister. I knew that if I told him anything he'd want to help and I couldn't bear the idea of him being killed by a demon. Then when he became the spirit detective I thought it was too late to tell him. I had gone so many years keeping this secret from him to protect him that I knew he would be upset if he knew the truth."  
  
Kurama frowned, "but you could have used his help."  
  
Sam nodded, "I know but it seemed pointless when I thought I could handle it myself."  
  
He smiled, "you thought you could keep it a secret forever?"  
  
She shook her head, "no I knew I was going to have to tell him eventually but I didn't know when and trust me I didn't want him to find out this way."  
  
"No that wasn't a good way to find out," he said softly, "but don't worry Yusuke will get the jewel back and kill Sai."  
  
She smiled, "I know that, I have trust in my brother it's just, I never wanted to put that responsibility on him."  
  
He chuckled, "deal with it, he already had that kind of responsibility."  
  
She sighed, "guess you're right."  
  
He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "everything will be all right for now here we are at my home."  
  
She looked at the house in front of them and smiled, "it's very nice."  
  
He opened the door, "thanks now my mom is out on a business trip so we don't have to worry about explaining why you're here."  
  
"OK," she said softly following him inside.  
  
"Here let me show you your room while you're here," he paused, "then again if I'm supposed to keep an eye on you at all times."  
  
She took the suitcase from him, "sorry no sharing the same room."  
  
He gave her an innocent look, "I was simply saying."  
  
She smirked, "yeah yeah whatever just lead the way." He led her to the guest room and left her to put her stuff away. The only reason he left was because she practically shoved him out.  
  
"Call me if you need anything," he said from the other side of the door.  
  
"All right thanks," she called back to him then sat on the bed. She looked around and sighed, 'what have I gotten myself into? On the bright side, I get to hang out with Kurama.' She gave one more quick look around the room and made her decision. There was no way that she was going to stay here while her brother went after Sai. She stood up and walked to the door, now to convince Kurama that they had to help, that was going to be a whole lot of fun.  
  
All right that was that! I finished the chapter!  
  
Kurama: took you long enough.  
  
Hey it's not my fault these people take a long time to review!  
  
Kurama: like I said maybe they're trying to tell you something.  
  
Stop being such a smart ass!  
  
Kurama: Hiei agrees with me you know?  
  
Of course he agrees with you! He likes teasing me even more then you do!  
  
Kurama: you make a good point.  
  
You two are really mean you know that?  
  
Kurama: just say goodbye to the nice people.  
  
Fine bye-bye people remember to review! No new chappie until I get 5 reviews. Or until someone reviews with something that makes me go all softie and update. Oh and next chapter we'll see what the other boys were up to!  
  
Kurama: 2 things oh yay :::rolls eyes::: and to the readers don't review and she just might stop!  
  
Hey I heard that! 


	5. searching for Sai

Wow this is chapter 5 now isn't it?  
  
Kurama: can't believe your ADD allowed you to actually make it this far  
  
Hey that's not nice!  
  
Kurama: it's the truth, so why are we updating this time.  
  
We are updating because-  
  
Kurama: you turned into a big softie again?  
  
Ye-n- maybe.  
  
Kurama: you are so very pathetic.  
  
I know isn't it sad?  
  
Kurama: you know of course you're not supposed to admit to that.  
  
Really?  
  
Kurama: someone please help me here! Give her a brain.  
  
Hey I have one of those!  
  
Kurama: do you have sanity?  
  
Um I think so.  
  
Kurama: just respond to your reviews  
  
Oh right! To Jordyn I would update more often if you people would just review!!!  
  
Kurama: geez a little touchy there don't you think?  
  
But they barely review! And I'm the one who caves in! I'm starting to think they don't like my story.  
  
Kurama: I'm not going to say one word, that was just way too easy.  
  
I heard that! Oh and also I know my chappies should be longer but well.  
  
Kurama: she has a short attention span.  
  
Right! I mean. uh well I can't think of enough stuff to make my chappies longer! I have certain things I put down and I put them down, making my chappie shorter then it should be for the readers.  
  
Kurama: will you quit saying chappie?  
  
No! anyway I should wait for more reviews but impatience and all.  
  
Kurama: you are pathetic.  
  
Yeah I know, it's a major character flaw.  
  
Yusuke scowled as he walked through the thick underbrush of Makai, "I can't believe she didn't tell me.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "concentrate on the demon, detective, or else you may not have a sister to be mad at."  
  
"She still should have told me," Yusuke mumbled before shutting up.  
  
Kuwabara looked around, "do we even know where this Sai guy is?"  
  
Yusuke frowned, "we're following his energy trail, he shouldn't be too hard to find."  
  
"I don't get it," Kuwabara began slightly confused, "why didn't Sai just kill Sam when he had the chance?"  
  
Yusuke grabbed him by the front of the shirt, "you saying you want my sister dead?"  
  
"No that's not what I'm saying I'm just asking," Kuwabara said quickly.  
  
"He didn't know she had to be killed to release the jewels power, baka," Hiei mumbled clearing the plants in front of them.  
  
"That's one of things I don't get," Kuwabara said behind Hiei, "I thought most of you demons knew about these sort of things, you know all aspects of it."  
  
Yusuke looked thoughtful for a sec, "he makes a good point there."  
  
Hiei scowled realizing he was going to have to explain, "most demons probably chose to forget that information. It is much easier to steal a small jewel from a powerful miko then it is to kill said miko."  
  
Yusuke couldn't help but grin, "you saying my sister is too powerful to easily kill."  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's response.  
  
Kuwabara frowned, "but then why did Sai get the best of her so easily?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "she most likely did not want Yusuke to see what her powers were truly like."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "makes sense."  
  
Yusuke ground his teeth, "when we get back I'm going to make her tell me everything about this miko thing."  
  
"Do what you like but for now let's concentrate on this fortress," Hiei broke in. The two teenage boys looked over Hiei's shoulders and gaped at the castle in front of them. To put it simply, the place was huge, it looked almost like the castle of the four saint beasts only bigger.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to get into that?" Kuwabara asked panicking slightly.  
  
"Maybe we should just try the front door," Yusuke said pointing to an open door.  
  
Hiei frowned, "looks a lot like a trap to me."  
  
Yusuke smirked, "well let's make it easy on them and just walk in."  
  
"Are you crazy Urameshi? You can't just walk into a trap!" Kuwabara bellowed.  
  
Hiei smirked, "it seems they highly underestimate us, they obviously don't know who they are dealing with."  
  
Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "maybe we should show them."  
  
Kuwabara looked at the castle nervously, "if Kurama were here he'd think up a plan."  
  
Yusuke scowled, "well he's not here and we think it's best to just go in so are you gonna come with us or stay behind?"  
  
Kuwabara frowned, "fine but if you get yourself killed, I'm not the one explaining to your sister."  
  
"Yeah sure," Yusuke said, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand. The three of them walked to door and looked in.  
  
"Looks safe enough," Kuwabara mumbled looking inside.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Hiei said before stepping in. the other two quickly followed. They walked through the hallway waiting for something, anything to pop out at them. They reached the end of the first hallway with no occurrences.  
  
Yusuke scowled as they reached the three doors at the end, "are they planning on handing the jewel over or something? This is way too easy!"  
  
Hiei frowned, "they want to give us a sense of false security, don't fall for it."  
  
Kuwabara looked at the doors, "I wonder which one we should pick."  
  
"Just look for the one with the big demon energy behind it," Yusuke said calmly.  
  
"And what if that's a trap?" Kuwabara said angrily, "we basically hand ourselves to a demon we can't take on? That's a brilliant plan!"  
  
Yusuke sighed, "idiot if he can't unleash the power of the jewel then he can't boost his power so we're good."  
  
Hiei smirked, "there's only one problem detective."  
  
Yusuke gave a confused look, "what?"  
  
"We have no idea how strong Sai is to begin with," Hiei pointed out, "he may be more powerful then any of the opponents we have ever faced."  
  
Yusuke frowned, "look I don't care how strong this guy is, I'll do anything to protect my sister." Hiei and Yusuke exchanged glances which said everything.  
  
Hiei nodded, "I understand."  
  
"All right the door we should definitely go into is this one," Kuwabara said pointing to the door in the middle.  
  
Yusuke smirked, "well let's go." He opened the door and the three of them walked in at the same time. As soon as they stepped inside they fell down through a trap hole.  
  
"Ow that hurt," Kuwabara mumbled as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Nice going moron," Yusuke mumbled standing up.  
  
Hiei looked around, "this isn't the basement."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara said rubbing his bruised bottom, "we fell down obviously this is the basement."  
  
"Then how do you explain the window?" Hiei asked pointing.  
  
Yusuke ran over to it and looked out, "whoa since when are we a couple of stories up?"  
  
Kuwabara gaped, "what?"  
  
"Ah I see you have discovered the secret of my castle," a voice boomed through the room.  
  
"That voice," Yusuke clenched his fists, "Sai."  
  
Sai laughed, "yes it's me and you are now trapped in my home."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara shouted, "come out here and fight like a man don't hide behind some stupid trick."  
  
Sai chuckled, "oh I see you haven't figured it out well let me explain it to you. This castle is not normal, one door does not lead to the next room. The door you take may send you clear across the castle, or it might send you two rooms away there is no way of knowing for sure where you will end up."  
  
Hiei frowned, "which means you could be stuck in this castle for all eternity."  
  
Sai laughed, "precisely. If I were you I'd concentrate more on getting out of the castle then on finding me and getting the jewel because even if you do find me you will not get the jewel."  
  
"That's what you think!" Yusuke shouted, "when I get my hands on you you're going to wish you never heard of the Jewel of Power!"  
  
Sai chuckled, his voice fading, "oh really?"  
  
"You bastard," Yusuke screamed, "come here and take me on!"  
  
"Calm down detective," Hiei said softly, "we will find him, don't worry about it."  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to have a spaz attack, "that guy hurt my sister and thinks he can get away with it. If he hurts one hair on her head to-"  
  
"Yusuke!" Hiei hissed cutting him off, "Sai has not yet realized what he needs to unleash the jewel's power, do not assist him in attaining that information."  
  
Yusuke blinked, "oh yeah right."  
  
"So should we go on to the next room?" Kuwabara asked walking to the door.  
  
"Let's go," Yusuke nodded following Kuwabara. Hiei didn't say anything but followed the two humans. Finding Sai was not going to be easy.  
  
All right my first chapter without my character in it, what did you guys think? Please, please, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Kurama: I think you should quit while you're ahead.  
  
I think you need to stop being so negative.  
  
Kurama: well I think you need to learn patience.  
  
Well I think I just might write something bad happening to you. :::evil smirk:::  
  
Kurama: you wouldn't dare.  
  
Wanna try me, fox boy?  
  
Kurama: oh great nickname, very creative.  
  
Hush you! By the way I need to ask you reviewers some stuff, do you like the way I made Yusuke protective of Sam? Should I have made it the other way around? It's too late to change it now but I just want to know. You want me to speed things up between Sam and Kurama or are we going nice and slow?  
  
Kurama: slow! Say slow!  
  
Ignore him. Do you guys like the explanations I put up or do they seem stupid? I have too many questions don't I?  
  
Kurama: yes you do.  
  
Would you cut it out! Oh and one more thing as you know by my sucky ass fight scene in the 2nd chapter, I can't do fight scenes so would someone out there please do me the favor of writing a fight scene between Yusuke and Sai. You can give Sai any power you want, because well I really can't think of what kind of power to give him.  
  
Kurama: you are so very very pathetic you know that?  
  
I really can't, I'm not that creative.  
  
Kurama: that should tell you something.  
  
Would you stop being so mean!  
  
Kurama: it needed to be said.  
  
Oh wait I have these! :::holds up prayer beads:::  
  
Kurama: what are those for?  
  
Remember my friend Kagome Mika from Access Inuyasha? She gave me these in case I ever wanted to put them on a demon.  
  
Kurama: O.O gotta run  
  
Hey get back here! Oh and people out there, I really won't be able to update till you review and tell me where you want the Kurama/Sam thing to go. So definitely no new chappie until I get reviews, no sucking up either! And for the Yusuke vs. Sai thing, that won't come up for a few more chappies, so don't worry about it yet, k? unless of course you want to.. 


	6. true feelings

Kurama: would you get this thing off me?  
  
But it looks so good on you besides I'm busy right now writing the next chappie!  
  
Kurama: great so the torture begins all over again for the poor readers.  
  
Kurama, quiet!  
  
Kurama::: lands face first in the ground::: that hurt.  
  
Well it was supposed to make you stop being all critical.  
  
Kurama: why did you put this on me in the first place?  
  
I thought you wouldn't be mean about my story with it on.  
  
Kurama: you do realize this never works right?  
  
Well it sort of did on Inuyasha.  
  
Kurama: what episode did you see where this had any affect on his behavior?  
  
..  
  
Kurama: my point exactly!  
  
Look at the bright side, I probably won't say it as much as Kagome does on the show.  
  
Kurama :::sarcastically::: oh look as I jump for joy  
  
QUIET!!!  
  
Kurama :::hits ground face first::: OW!  
  
Now are you going to be nice as I read the reviews?  
  
Kurama: yeah whatever.  
  
You're so cute when you're all pouty!  
  
Kurama ::frowns:: Reviews remember!  
  
All right all right! First to Shiro Ryu, thank you so much. You're hecka nice!  
  
Kurama: don't encourage her!  
  
Quiet! Anyways, yeah I know it'll take time for people to review I'm just uh...  
  
Kurama :::from ground::: extremely impatient?  
  
Yes, unfortunately, I really need to get over that impatience thing. But still thanks so much for that review.  
  
Kurama: she's your favorite reviewer now isn't she? (guessing that Shiro Ryu is girl if you're a guy sorry)  
  
Uh huh, she's nice! And she's encouraging!  
  
Kurama: oh that's just great..  
  
Quiet! On to the next review! To littlezhouyu, you dork! As if it's not hecka obvious who you are!  
  
Kurama: I don't think she was trying to hide it  
  
Oh right well anyway thankee for the review, glad you like it!  
  
Kurama: of course she would, haven't you noticed your friends are as insane as you?  
  
Quiet! And I'm glad I got Yusuke so well. then again considering how much I watch this show I better know how Yusuke would act!  
  
Kurama: that and you forced me to help!  
  
Oh right well anyway here's the next chappie, I got tired of waiting for people to tell me where they wanted the Kurama/Sam thing to go so I took it where I wanted to.  
  
Kurama: I can't believe you have me do this stuff..  
  
Oh get over it.  
  
"Please Kurama," Sam pleaded, her hands clasped together under her chin.  
  
He sighed and sat down on the couch, "I already told you no."  
  
She stood in front of him, "but why not?"  
  
He smiled up at her, "I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
She sat on the coffee table facing him, "but I won't be in danger, I can take care of myself."  
  
"The words are better safe then sorry," he said leaning back.  
  
"I swear, you are so infuriating," she stood up and turned to leave but caught her foot on the carpet. She tumbled down and fell right on top of Kurama.  
  
"You all right?" he asked holding her lightly.  
  
Sam blushed, "yeah I'm fine."  
  
He put his hand lightly against her cheek, "you sure?" She nodded, her cheeks growing redder and redder.  
  
"I'll be ok," she barely whispered.  
  
He smirked, "you look like a tomato."  
  
She scowled, "I do not."  
  
"A very attractive, sexy, and enticing tomato," he whispered softly.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him, "excuse me?"  
  
He softly kissed her lips, "I've been wanting to do that all day."  
  
She smiled, "just that?"  
  
He chuckled, "hmm maybe not." He pulled her close as he kissed her again, intensifying the soft kiss.  
  
~About time! I was super close to just taking over and kissing her myself.~  
  
*Oh would you shut up we're kissing her aren't we?*  
  
~Yes and I definitely like her lips.~  
  
*There's more to her then lips.*  
  
~You're right like hips and bre-- ~  
  
*Don't even finish that word.*  
  
~Maybe but you're thinking it too, or haven't you noticed where your hand is?~  
  
Kurama stopped talking to Yoko long enough to notice one hand was definitely on her butt and one was working its way upward. She didn't seem to care, completely content in his arms.  
  
"I like you a lot," Sam whispered as their lips separated.  
  
"I like you too, " he smiled holding her close, "you don't think Yusuke will kill me for this do you?"  
  
"Nah," she giggled, "he'll just cause bodily harm."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "well that's reassuring." He flipped her so he was lying over her on the couch and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she asked as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
He smirked, "I just realized how much I like you like this."  
  
She blushed, "pervert."  
  
He chuckled, "that would be Yoko my dear, not me precisely." She only blushed a deeper red. He nuzzled her neck and softly kissed it.  
  
"Aren't you technically Yoko?" she whispered.  
  
"Who cares about being technical?" he asked nibbling her neck, "you forgot about leaving didn't you?"  
  
"What?" she hissed.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "what? What happened?"  
  
She scowled, "you did this just to distract me?"  
  
He smiled, "no that was just a perk, I did this for myself."  
  
"Oh," she mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck, then back up to her lips.  
  
"See," he said between kisses, "this.is.much.better..then.looking.for.Sai."  
  
Hey eyes widened and she lightly pushed him off, "oh wait I just thought of something."  
  
"What?" he said slightly annoyed as she got up off the couch.  
  
"I know this spell," she explained taking a book out from her bag, "it's supposed to be for tracking down things."  
  
He gave her a curious look, "excuse me?"  
  
"I should have thought of this sooner," she mumbled, "I can be such an idiot sometimes I swear."  
  
He put a hand over hers, "what are you talking about?"  
  
She calmed down and looked at him, "have you ever wondered why the miko who protects the Jewel of Power has such a weird spirit energy?"  
  
He shrugged, "a little but I never pondered it long enough to try and figure it out."  
  
"It's because of the jewel itself," she explained, "it has such a unique energy that it distorts the spirit energy of the miko."  
  
"So you're weird energy is the cause of being around the jewel too much?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
She nodded, "pretty much. It's not harmful but it does have an affect on me to a degree."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "how does it affect you?"  
  
"There are certain things I can't do because of my distorted spirit energy," she continued as she searched through the book in front of her, "like I can't do the spirit gun or things like that, I have to use a weapon."  
  
"All right," Kurama said still slightly confused, "and that's it?"  
  
Sam paused, "well that's the down part the good part is I'm really good at spells and wards and those kind of things."  
  
"I still don't get where you're going with this," he said looking at the book she was flipping through.  
  
"In this book is a spell to find things based on their energy," she explained.  
  
His eyes widened as he understood what she meant, "and you want to use it to find the jewel!"  
  
She nodded, "exactly, it will show me exactly where the jewel and Sai is."  
  
He frowned, "maybe we should wait till the guys get back to do this spell so they can track the jewel."  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes, "please help me with this, I need to fix what I messed up."  
  
He pressed his lips together, "I don't want you to get hurt. I care a lot about you too."  
  
She put her hands lightly in his, "trust me I can take care of myself, I've taken care of myself for years and years before you guys showed up."  
  
He smiled and pulled her up to standing, "all right but you have to promise me you'll stay close so I can keep you safe."  
  
She smiled, "well of course."  
  
He frowned, "I'm not kidding, I want to make sure you're safe."  
  
She laughed, "all right all right, I promise to be good."  
  
He looked at her critically, "and no fighting Sai."  
  
She pouted, "party pooper." He frowned making her laugh, "ok I promise."  
  
He nodded his approval, "all right do the spell."  
  
"About time you agreed with me!" she teased opening up the book.  
  
"So what is this spell going to do?" he asked as she placed the book on a higher table so she could read it.  
  
"It's going to give us a bouncing ball to follow," she explained placing her hands correctly for the spell.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "a bouncing ball?"  
  
She nodded, "you'll see." She closed her eyes and concentrated. A barrier of energy surrounded both of them then retreated, "find what has been lost, take me to that which must be found go through barriers and worlds to retrieve the Jewel of Power!" The room was covered in a white light. When their eyes opened they saw a small glowing ball in front of them.  
  
He gave a soft laugh, "well what do you know?"  
  
She smiled, "yep now come on let's follow it before the spell wears off." He nodded and followed the miko who was already following the ball of energy. Yusuke was going to kill him for this one.  
  
So that was that chapter.  
  
Kurama: hey I am not like that!  
  
Well not entirely..  
  
Kurama: and I am not a pervert!  
  
Hey according to me you are, besides I have a hard time believing you could live how long you've lived and not have done some perverted things  
  
Kurama: hey you can't blame me for Yoko!  
  
Sure I can! I just did!  
  
Kurama: this isn't right.  
  
Oh well deal with it.  
  
Kurama: this is so unfair, I shouldn't be trapped with a psycho like you!  
  
Ah well too late! Anyway review all you wonderful people out there! Hope you like what you got so far!  
  
Kurama: why would they like torture?  
  
Quiet!  
  
Kurama::: from ground::: crap I forgot about that.. 


	7. caught by the enemy

So here's the next chapter!  
  
Kurama: oh great.  
  
Anyway sorry it took so long to update, I just started school again and I was busy.  
  
Kurama: you were busy? Really?  
  
Hush you! Anyway my friend was complaining about people on the internet thinking things were yaoi. I don't really like yaoi but I learned to deal forcefully.  
  
Kurama: um what exactly is yaoi?  
  
Uh well it's uh hey what's that behind you!  
  
Kurama: you think I'm going to fall for that?  
  
Um all right then, well yaoi is hey look Hiei!  
  
Kurama: Hiei is behind you  
  
Oh hi Hiei here to help me?  
  
Hiei: not really I want to know what yaoi is  
  
Crap! Well it's this thing where hey what's that behind you!  
  
:::::Kurama and Hiei turn their heads::::  
  
Kurama: there is nothing there  
  
::::kuramasowner has disappeared in a puff of smoke:::  
  
Hiei: she is so very pathetic  
  
:::running for dear life::: hope you enjoy the chapter bye!  
  
Yusuke looked around, "I think we've been in this room before."  
  
Hiei frowned, "I believe you are right."  
  
Kuwabara scowled, "you mean we're going in circles?"  
  
"Precisely you moron," Hiei said looking carefully at the door.  
  
"What did you call me shorty?" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"You heard me," Hiei said dangerously.  
  
Kuwabara scowled, "why you."  
  
"Enough," Yusuke shouted, "my sister is in danger and you two are arguing over something stupid! Put a cork in it and figure out a way out of here."  
  
Hiei nodded, "you're right let's go see if we can find a way not to repeat rooms and find Sai."  
  
Kuwabara frowned, "it's not my fault you know."  
  
Yusuke practically growled, "I don't care whose fault it is, I just want to protect my sister."  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke we will find him," Hiei said before leading them through another door. Ever since they had started the mission he had imagined what it most likely felt like for Yusuke. He knew that if it were Yukina who was in danger, he would have totaled all of Makai by now. If Yusuke stopped following orders anytime soon he would not blame the human. He was actually wondering how he managed to keep enough control to not kill the other human.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said standing next to him, "do you really think we will find Sai? Do we even stand a chance against the guy?"  
  
Hiei scoffed, "of course detective, don't ask such ridiculous questions."  
  
Yusuke sighed, "Kurama better be taking good care of her and not letting her try to worm her way here to Makai."  
  
Hiei flinched, "I've been meaning to ask, if you would have a problem if the fox became interested in your sister."  
  
Yusuke thought about it for a minute, "I don't know, but it doesn't seem like that's a problem that would come up I mean I don't know Kurama very well but I get the idea that my sister isn't his type."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "you sure about that detective?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes narrowed, "what are you trying to say Hiei?"  
  
Hiei scowled, "I am merely pointing out a fact."  
  
"Which is?" Yusuke prodded.  
  
"You do not know of the reputation Kurama had as Yoko do you?" Hiei questioned.  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "he was a thief I know."  
  
Hiei shook his head, "no not that reputation, his sexual reputation."  
  
Yusuke looked confused, "no, he had a sexual reputation?"  
  
Hiei nodded, "through all of Makai he was known as a demon who could seduce anybody."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened, "he wouldn't try to I mean he wouldn't would he?"  
  
Hiei tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling that was rising, "to be honest Yusuke, in his mind Yoko seemed very interested in your sister."  
  
"Dude that's my sister!" Yusuke nearly shouted, "he shouldn't be trying anything with her!"  
  
Hiei tried to keep him calm, "it may upset you to hear this but he might try to sleep with her."  
  
"HE'LL WHAT?" Yusuke actually shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hiei flinched, "of course most likely then not, Kurama will keep Yoko in check for as long as he can."  
  
Yusuke's eye twitched, "how long will that be?"  
  
Hiei sighed, "to be honest I do not know for how long Kurama will be able to stop Yoko from taking over."  
  
Yusuke gulped, "he wouldn't force himself on her would he?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "he wouldn't need to do that, most likely then not, she would give herself willingly."  
  
Yusuke shook his head, "no not my sister, my sister would never do that."  
  
Hiei sighed, "I would not be so sure of that detective."  
  
Yusuke scowled, you trying to say something Hiei?"  
  
"I am only saying that Yoko has seduced more then one female who was supposed to have saved herself for someone else," Hiei said softly, "it is only a point I would like you to consider."  
  
Yusuke sped up his footsteps, "all right then well we better hurry up then right?"  
  
Kuwabara caught up to Hiei, "what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing you would understand," Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Look!" Kuwabara began then paused, "well that's weird."  
  
"What?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"I could have sworn I just felt Kurama and Sam's spirit energy," Kuwabara said slowly, "it was nearby."  
  
Hiei's eyes shot up, "where did you sense them?"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged, "a little bit away, my guess is somewhere near the castle."  
  
Hiei yanked Kuwabara to a nearby window, "where?"  
  
Kuwabara concentrated, "over there, near where we came from."  
  
Hiei let Kuwabara go, "apparently you're not useless." He used his Jagan eye to search the area and gritted his teeth when he saw Kurama and Sam working their way through the underbrush. Well it didn't take much work since Kurama was using his spirit energy to part the plants making it easier for Sam to get through.  
  
Yusuke turned to the two, "what are you looking at guys?"  
  
"Your sister is right outside," Kuwabara blurted out.  
  
"She's what!?" Yusuke bellowed.  
  
Hiei ignored the outburst, "she is safe, she is with Kurama."  
  
"That's reassuring," Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "would you rather have her all alone out there?"  
  
Yusuke paused, "no I guess you're right."  
  
"Let's hurry and find Sai before they make it to the castle," Hiei said before stepping away from the window, "we don't want to let him catch her before he finds out that he needs her."  
  
Yusuke nodded, "good idea."  
  
Kuwabara followed the other two, "yeah wouldn't want for Sai to find out he needs to kill your sister and cover the jewel with her blood."  
  
A voice laughed around them, "thank you for that little piece of information."  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, "don't you dare touch my sister Sai!"  
  
Sai laughed even more, "what are you going to do to stop me? Don't worry I'll be sure to show you the images of your sister's last moments."  
  
"NO!!!!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs, pounding on the walls.  
  
Hiei growled, "we will get him, and he will not touch your sister, Kurama will not let him."  
  
Yusuke punched the wall, "we have to find him, I will not let him hurt my sister."  
  
Kuwabara gulped, "I'm so sorry Yusuke, I didn't know he was listening in."  
  
Yusuke slammed Kuwabara into the wall, "you should have known better! It should have hit you that we hadn't said that for a reason!"  
  
Kuwabara frowned, "fine take it out on me but that won't fix anything!"  
  
Yusuke dropped him, "whatever but if she gets killed then it'll be on your head!"  
  
Hiei put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "as much as Kuwabara annoys me, I do not believe that you should take out your anger on him."  
  
"Then who?" Yusuke bellowed.  
  
Hiei smirked, "I was thinking of taking it out on a demon named Sai."  
  
Yusuke smiled, "that sounds like a plan to me now let's find the guy!"  
  
Sai chuckled as he watched the scene unfold in front of him on a crystal ball. He was convinced they would never find him, he could control to which room they entered, making it impossible to find him. All he had to do now was find the miko and kill her. He laughed, that sounded as if it would be a lot of fun. He knew the miko was nearby, he had heard the idiot human say that the girl was nearby. The fact that the infamous Yoko was with her might prove to be a problem but he would handle it, he knew he could. If the rumors were correct, he would be dealing with a trapped Yoko. Since he was trapped in a human body he wouldn't be much of a threat.  
  
He looked at the crystal ball again to see the miko and Yoko walking through Makai, "so you are trying to defeat me aren't you little one?" He concentrated his energy so that the air grew heavy around them, "I will defeat you little one, you are no where near as strong as me and you will be killed by my hands, I promise you that."  
  
In the forest, Sam gasped, "I can barely breath."  
  
Kurama caught her as she stumbled, "are you all right."  
  
Her breathing was heavy, "I can barely breath, I can't get air into my lungs."  
  
He lifted her up and carried her past the forest, "you'll be ok I promise."  
  
"Kurama," she barely managed, "please."  
  
He frowned, realizing the reason she couldn't breath was the air had grown heavy, "shit." He realized Sai probably knew they were there. He looked around as he carried the now unconscious Sam, "look if you're going to do something do it now! Don't wait and don't bullshit around."  
  
Sai appeared before him, "so you think that you can defeat me?"  
  
"I know I can," Kurama growled placing Sam down on the ground. Before he was able to stand up straight Sai was standing in front of him.  
  
Sai chuckled, "you are a fool." Sai punched Kurama in the stomach, knocking him down. Kurama slumped down to the ground and watched helplessly as Sai picked Sam up.  
  
"Leave her alone," Kurama gasped.  
  
Sai laughed, "and what are you going to do Yoko?"  
  
Kurama growled, "I will kill you!"  
  
Sai looked carefully at Sam and smirked, "you know she is quite beautiful."  
  
Kurama growled, "don't you dare."  
  
Sai chuckled, "maybe I'll have some fun with her before I kill her, you care to watch Yoko?"  
  
"Bastard," Kurama mumbled before passing out.  
  
Sai grabbed Kurama by the back of his shirt and dragged him as he carried Sam over his shoulder, "ah I love entertainment."  
  
So that was my next chapter, did you enjoy?  
  
Kurama: hey why did I get knocked out?  
  
Because it causes suspense in the story!  
  
Kurama: this isn't right.  
  
Hiei: she is psychotic remember?  
  
I am not! Besides at least I didn't kill you.  
  
Kurama: how far are you from doing that?  
  
I would never kill you!  
  
Hiei: not for real anyway.  
  
I wouldn't kill Hiei either.  
  
Hiei: why do I doubt that?  
  
Because you're mean!  
  
Hiei: no realistic  
  
Kurama: you think she would eventually get some brains  
  
Hey I heard that!  
  
Kurama: I am only noting that you need brains  
  
Meanie!!!  
  
Hiei: he's right you know?  
  
You guys suck, well anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter now remember to review please!  
  
Kurama: unless you want her to stop  
  
Hiei: because you want to stop the torture  
  
Hey! I heard that! 


	8. A very mad kitsune

Yay my reviewers are nice!  
  
Kurama: why must you people encourage her!  
  
Hey I heard that meanie butt!  
  
Hiei: meanie butt?  
  
Kurama: yeah you'll get used to that eventually  
  
What do you mean by that Kurama?  
  
Kurama: exactly what it sounded like  
  
You're mean!  
  
Hiei: how did I get sucked into this?  
  
You just popped up, it's your own fault you know?  
  
Anyway to my nice reviewers thank you very much this chapter was actually hard to type up because well I wasn't sure where to take it.  
  
Kurama: you never know where to take it  
  
I resent that!  
  
Hiei: I've only been here one chapter and I've already realized you are a complete and total ditz  
  
You know that's not nice  
  
Hiei: this torture you call a story isn't nice  
  
All right that's it you guys can't share insults!  
  
Kurama: I never said that insult  
  
No but you called my story torture  
  
Kurama: it is  
  
I can't believe how mean you guys are, well I don't care what you say! Here's my next chapter people enjoy!  
  
Kurama: why would they?  
  
QUIET!  
  
Kurama::: falls flat on face::: ow..  
  
Hiei: O.O she can do that!  
  
Kurama: unfortunately yes  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Kurama and Hiei: 0.o  
  
Kurama groaned, he was in serious pain. He tried to move his hands only to find that they were tied behind his back, rather cruelly cutting off his circulation. He looked around and realized he was in a cell, a rather crude one at that. If he weren't tied up he could easily get out. He looked down at his pained feet to see they were tied too.  
  
~I can't believe you got us caught!~  
  
*It's not my fault, he was stronger then I thought.*  
  
~Well what are we going to do now huh?~  
  
*Hey where's Sam?*  
  
Yoko stayed quiet for a second. ~Look up at the wall..~ Kurama looked up and saw Sam tied to the wall. She was unconscious and chains were at her wrists and ankles. A wave of anger flooded him, how could Sai do this to her!  
  
"Sam are you OK?" he asked scooting towards her.  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, "Kurama?"  
  
"Oh God Sam," he said laying his eyes on her wounds, "you're bleeding."  
  
She gave a pathetic smile, "I'm all right really."  
  
He growled, "you have a cuts across your arms, your face is slightly swollen and bloody, and your wrists and ankles are bruised! And you really expect me to believe you're OK! I'm going to kill Sai!"  
  
A small whimper escaped her lips, "what could you do when I couldn't defend myself?"  
  
Kurama paused, "I'm letting Yoko take over."  
  
She looked at him carefully, "Yoko? Are you sure about it?"  
  
~What does she mean "are you sure"?~  
  
*I have the distinct feeling that Yusuke didn't put you in a positive light.*  
  
~Then damn it let me out so I can show her the real me!~  
  
*Go ahead, you can get us out of this better then I could.*  
  
Kurama allowed Yoko to take over, the rope tying his wrists and ankles snapping. He stood up and rubbed his wrists. He looked up at Sam and grinned, "well that was rather uncomfortable."  
  
She fidgeted, "aren't you a cold blooded thief?"  
  
Yoko scowled, "damn Yusuke! Giving me a bad reputation!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "is this supposed to convince me that you're nice and sweet?"  
  
He smiled, "you're right I'm not, but I am only a thief, not cold blooded as Yusuke made me out to be."  
  
"Oh," she said softly as he removed the chains. He caught her as she fell forward. She blushed as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Maybe I should carry you," he said smirking, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
She smiled, "oh I'll be OK, my ankles kind of hurt though."  
  
He picked her up bridal style, "This could definitely work to my advantage."  
  
She turned red, "I can see where Kurama gets his perverted side from."  
  
He chuckled and licked his lips, "who could resist, and you smell so wonderful." He dug his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath of her scent. He nuzzled her neck and smiled at the soft whimper that escaped her lips.  
  
She gulped, "maybe we should concentrate on getting out of here."  
  
He sighed, "ruin my fun why don't you? From the looks of this pathetic cell it shouldn't be too hard to get out."  
  
"Do you want to put me down so you can get us out?" she asked softly.  
  
He chuckled, "no need."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
He lowered his head, "grab a seed." She gave a confused look but grabbed a seed anyway and handed it to him.  
  
She bit her lip, "that one good?"  
  
He nibbled her ear, "it's perfect." He took the seed and made it grow into a sword like plant. He held onto her tightly with one arm while slicing the cell door open with the other. He returned the sword to seed form and stuck it back in his hair. He gently carried her out and looked around, now all he had to do was find a way out.  
  
"I see you were able to escape I shouldn't be surprised the great Yoko can escape so easily from such a flimsy cell," a voice said behind them. Yoko turned and growled.  
  
"You are dead Sai," Yoko began in a threatening but still calm tone, "how dare you hurt my potential mate."  
  
Sam's head jerked up, "potential mate?"  
  
Yoko didn't even register that she had spoken but put her down gently, "nobody hurts my future mate!"  
  
Sai laughed, "and what are you going to do?"  
  
Yoko growled, "oh you'll see what happens, and I promise you it won't be pretty." Sam on the other hand was in a state of shock, in a matter of seconds she had gone from Yoko's potential mate to his future mate! When exactly had she agreed to that? Who was Yoko to say she was going to be his mate? She barely knew the guy! Something Yusuke once said flashed through her mind.  
  
\I highly doubt that Kurama will ever find anybody.  
  
Why do you say that Yusuke?  
  
Because Yoko is so damn picky!  
  
I think he has the right to be.  
  
Yeah but whoever Kurama likes, Yoko doesn't like or the other way around, poor guy.  
  
He'll just have to pick his dates carefully.  
  
I think he's destined to be alone, or it'll take him forever to find someone.\  
  
So here she was, both Kurama and Yoko liking her, and from what she understood that was rare. She did like him too, she liked him very very much. well both of them. Shoot this was already getting confusing. She looked up in time to see Yoko charge at Sai.  
  
"Wait!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Both demons froze and looked at her. Sai smiled, "yes my dear?"  
  
She shivered at those words, "what do you want me to do?"  
  
Sai chuckled, "a replay of a few hours ago wouldn't be to bad."  
  
She flinched, "I meant with the jewel."  
  
Yoko looked at her confused, "what does he mean 'a few hours ago'? What happened?"  
  
Sai licked his lips, "her screams are quite enjoyable."  
  
Yoko growled, "what did you do to her you bastard?"  
  
Sai smiled evilly at Sam, "care to tell him how I defiled the great and powerful miko?"  
  
She whimpered and scooted back pulling her legs up to her chest, "I'm sorry Yoko."  
  
Yoko growled even louder, "you dared to touch her? I know she obviously thinks you did something horrible to her, but your scent isn't all over her as it should be if you had actually raped her."  
  
Sai sighed, "ah well I guess she would eventually find out."  
  
Sam whimpered, "he didn't?"  
  
Yoko gritted his teeth, "no he didn't, he may have touched you but he didn't rape you."  
  
Sam bit her bottom lip, "but he I mean I felt."  
  
Yoko turned to Sai, "let me guess you inserted the idea into her mind."  
  
Sai chuckled, "humans are so easy to manipulate, even the most powerful ones."  
  
Yoko crouched next to Sam, "I promise you that he didn't rape you, I promise."  
  
Sam looked into Yoko's eyes, "are you sure?"  
  
Yoko nodded, "trust me, I would know."  
  
Sai frowned, "you're ruining all my hard work! Do you know how much harder it is to kill a miko without a broken spirit."  
  
Yoko turned a calm but angry look at Sai, "so you did this to break her spirit, if that's what you wanted to do then why didn't you actually do it?"  
  
Sai chuckled, "even I wouldn't want to soil myself like that."  
  
Yoko pulled a seed from his hair, "how dare you say those things about her."  
  
Sai turned around, "I would be more worried about the friends that are trapped in my castle right now, if they don't get out soon they will be trapped forever."  
  
Yoko growled, "shit." He turned around and picked Sam up, "we're going to go get your brother, Hiei, and the moron."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "so you don't like Kuwabara either?"  
  
Yoko frowned, "no I don't, I don't see why Kurama hasn't killed him yet."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "well aren't you the violent one?"  
  
"Have you actually sat and had a conversation with him?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "can't say I have."  
  
"If you had, you would see I'm actually very patient," he said simply.  
  
"Can we go find my brother now?" she asked softly.  
  
He smiled, "of course." He held her as he hurried through the castle.  
  
Yusuke scowled, "that's it! I'm going to blast this castle into pieces!"  
  
Hiei ran his fingers through his hair, "I might actually agree with that this time."  
  
Kuwabara looked around, "so we just start totaling the place?"  
  
Yusuke grinned, "works for me!"  
  
Hiei uncovered his Jagan, "Yoko and Sam are in the castle, but at the moment they're nowhere near us."  
  
Yusuke nodded, "good. Spirit Gun!" Yusuke let loose a powerful blast, destroying a good portion of the castle.  
  
Kuwabara gulped, "well that worked."  
  
"How dare you destroy my castle!" Sai's voice boomed around them.  
  
Yusuke smiled, "oh so that's his weakness, his love for this castle."  
  
Hiei smirked, "let's destroy it piece by piece."  
  
Sai appeared before them, "touch one more brick and you will die."  
  
Yusuke walked to the wall and punched a hole, "oops my bad."  
  
Sai growled, "you pathetic human!" He lunged at Yusuke, ready to kill the persistent human.  
  
Kurama: so that was more of a Yoko chapter then a Kurama chapter I see.  
  
Yeah, ain't it great?  
  
Hiei: you will write me kicking this guy's ass right?  
  
Uh no sorry  
  
Hiei: what? That sucks!  
  
Kurama: I think he's starting to like your story.  
  
Hiei: I am not  
  
Yes! I converted one of you two!  
  
Hiei: oh great I think I just gave her a confidence boost  
  
Why do you guys not like me having confidence?  
  
Kurama: because you go ego crazy.  
  
I think you just like being mean  
  
Hiei: well that too  
  
Kurama: it is very entertaining  
  
QUIET! HUSH!  
  
Kurama::: from ground::: that hurt very much..  
  
Hiei: and what was with the hush?  
  
Oops forgot I didn't put prayer beads around your neck yet  
  
Hiei: 0.0 that's it I'm out of here!  
  
Hey wait get back here!  
  
Kurama: all right now she's chasing Hiei, well you people know to review, only if you want her to update if not send her horrible horrible reviews and maybe she'll stop  
  
I heard that! Don't listen to him people! Send me reviews please.  
  
Hiei: psycho woman, chasing me then tackling me  
  
Yeah but you now have prayer beads so hush!  
  
Hiei::: slams into ground::: stupid female bi-  
  
HUSH!  
  
Hiei: darn it!  
  
Oh and my next chapter will be Yusuke and Sai fighting I really need help with that unless you want a repeat of chapter three  
  
Hiei: what happened in chapter three?  
  
Kurama: she wrote the worst fight scene known to man  
  
:::sniff sniff::: yeah I suck at fight scenes so please please help me out here 


	9. Yusuke's fight with Sai

Bwahahahahahahaha I wrote an awesome fight scene  
  
Kurama: liar  
  
Hiei: she was helped  
  
No I wasn't! I did all on my own! Bwahahahahahaha ::::small rock hits her on the head::::  
  
Mel: hey I helped!  
  
Oh yeah that's right... ow that hurt!  
  
Kurama: that's what you get for taking credit for things you didn't do  
  
But I almost got away with it!  
  
Mel: no you didn't, bitten!  
  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH hey that hurt! Man no!  
  
Hiei: wow did she just bite our torturer?  
  
Kurama: yes  
  
Hiei: thank the gods for you!  
  
Um guys before you thank her you should be warned that she might do the same to you...  
  
Kurama: I think I'll just stay here, behind you  
  
Oh thanks anyway thanks a bunch to my good friend Melissa for helping me with this fight scene er chapter whatever, I wouldn't have been able to do it without her.  
  
Hiei: uh why is she looking at me like that?  
  
Mel: HIEI!!!  
  
Uh well I would thank her some more but she is molesting Hiei right now....  
  
Hiei: ack leave me alone you insane woman! No don't do that!!!  
  
Kurama: O.O I am so happy you don't do that  
  
Right well here's the next chapter peace!  
  
"Well it's about time you reared your ugly head."  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Let's get it on."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara watched from a distance as Sai threw the first punch. It was hard to believe but Sai was pretty lousy at throwing punches. Yusuke dodged them as though it were nothing.  
  
"You bastard! You'll pay for what you've done to Sam! Die!"  
  
Sai was punched in the right jaw. His body flew backward demolishing another wall to his castle.  
  
"Hn. Oops there goes another piece to your precious castle."  
  
Sai's body lay across from Yusuke and the others, buried in rock.  
  
"You really plugged him Urameshi. You plugged him real...huh?"  
  
From under the ruble a low laugh could be heard. Sai emerged from under the rock and granite without so much as a scratch on him. His spirit energy was glowing immensely around his body. Yusuke took his battle stands once again. Sai's head was down so that they could not see his face; only a small line across the bottom of his lip.  
  
"Did I tell you what happened to your sister? How she begged for me to stop?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I enjoy hearing her screams, pain, and torment."  
  
Yusuke was getting angry. His fists were at his sides, tightened. "Go to hell Sai!"  
  
"Where oh where could she be? Dead or alive...she was quite flexible if you catch my drift."  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei both took fighting stands. Hiei had enough of this egotistical maniac. He knew that he did no such thing to Sam. A demon like him was only good at playing mind games and would never defile a human.  
  
"BAKA! I'll slit your throat and use your blood to write "defeated" all over the front of your castle gate! I wonder just how strong you are."  
  
Sai laughed at Hiei's threat. He lifted his head to reveal his horrible eyes. They pierced the gazes of the other three men in the room. Then Sai turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Shall we continue this elsewhere Urameshi?"  
  
"Yeah...mano y mano. A fight amongst real men."  
  
Yusuke's face was facing the ground now, just as Sai's once was. His fists were clinched so tight that crescent shapes formed in his skin. His spirit energy was rising with his anger. His feelings were entwined with his energy.  
  
"You two go and find my sister and Kurama. Kuwabara? Can you sense them?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess so."  
  
"Then go. I have business to attend to."  
  
Sai used his powers to open a door near by. His expression was eerie. Could he be trusted; Of course not. Was this some kind of trick? Yusuke had no choice. This would be finished now. Sai was going to pay for defiling his sister. Yusuke could only hope she and Kurama were alive and safe. Kuwabara went back through the door they had came from and Hiei followed but before he left...  
  
"Detective? I hope you know what you're doing. Sai is not one to take lightly. Don't get too cocky."  
  
"I know...thanks."  
  
Hiei watched as Yusuke disappeared through the door. Sai had vanished and his eerie and dark laugh lingered throughout the walls. Yusuke stood in a darkened hall. His face was still not visible and the light around him glowing brighter.  
  
" Come out and fight you coward. You'll pay for what you've done to Sam!"  
  
"You pitiful fool. You're on my ground, my territory."  
  
"From what I saw you have no strength. You just use tricks to make people fall victim to your insane ways. I will defeat you."  
  
"You, useless human will not leave here alive."  
  
Sai took a place behind Yusuke and let loose an enormous all of fire from his left hand. The circle hit Yusuke dead on and engulfed him in its mists, but Yusuke did not move. Sai grinned as he brought both hands together and squeezed. The circle closed around him and tightened about Yusuke's body. He let out a breath as the heated ball of fire squeezed and burned him all at once. Sai grinned deviously. He threw his head back in laughter at his fun and terror. Suddenly, he felt his hands begin to separate and when he looked back at Yusuke, a white ball larger than Sai's ball of fire was headed right for him. Sai barley dodged it. He was hit on his right side and knocked into a wall. Yusuke had his left knee dug in the floor and his hands and fingers pointed in the form of a spirit gun. Sweat dripped from his head and chest. His breath quickened and he stood slowly.  
  
"Is that all you have for me Sai? I thought you were powerful."  
  
Sai held his right shoulder and struggled to get back to his feet. He did not expect that from Yusuke. It was obvious he was no ordinary mortal.  
  
"Well Sai...what now? You gonna give up or get some gal and fight me for real?"  
  
"Is that what you want Urameshi?"  
  
Sai released his injured arm and took a battle stand. Yusuke took his battle stand and ran towards Sai. He jumped and prepared to kick, but his attack was thwarted. Sai blocked him with merely a slap and Yusuke went flying across the room. He regained his composure and attacked Sai again. Sai narrowed his eyes to mere slits before disappearing and reappearing again behind him with a hard kick in the back and a knee in the stomach. Next Yusuke received a hard right hook to his left jaw. Yusuke was taken back as he lay on all fours gasping for breath. He realized then that Hiei was right. Sai was no one to take lightly. He may have been slow before, but he was defiantly stronger and faster than before.  
  
"What say you now Urameshi? Still want to fight mano y mano?"  
  
"You bastard."  
  
Sai grabbed Yusuke by a lock of his hair and slapped him.  
  
"Wake up you fool. I have you beaten. Your sister is dead and you are no warrior. You can't defeat me."  
  
Sai delivered another blow to Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke spit up blood and let out a groan. He looked at Sai through a black eye.  
  
"You'll die Sai and the last thing you'll see will be my back as me, my friends, and sister walk out of here.  
  
Sai let out a hard laugh. He tossed Yusuke's body in the air as though he were paper. From being in so much pain, Yusuke could do nothing as he felt his body reach its peak and begin to fall back down towards Sai. He braced himself for Sai's blow. Sai reached up with his left hand and gave Yusuke a fast and hard upper cut to the chin. While still in the air Yusuke was kicked in the stomach. Again he let out a mouth full of blood before hitting the ground and sliding a good three feet away from Sai. As he lay there he though of his sister. Her face flashed right before him. He saw her scream and he saw Sai standing in front of her with his claws bared. He closed his eyes to get the picture out of his mind, but then Sai's voice rang in his head. "She was quite flexible...if you catch my drift."  
  
Yusuke enraged. Sai was walking closer and closer to him. Yusuke collected himself and attempted to stand. Sai stopped in his tracks. His lips curved at the ends and his eyes were glassy as though he was crying. Probably form laughing so hard.  
  
"So after all that you still wish to fight eh? Well then I see no reason to prolong your death so what do you say if I make this quick? I still have some victims to hunt down and kill. And your sister...well I hope she still has some life in her."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened at Sai's words.  
  
"You mean she is still alive?"  
  
"Maybe. I wanted to show her your dead body before I finished working on her."  
  
Sai put his hands on his hips and threw back his head once more. Yusuke summoned up another spirit gun and aimed at Sai. He was pissed off now. How dare this bastard use his sister as a way to get to the best of him. He would surly pay with his life. Sai simply stepped to the side of it and swung around for a punch. Yusuke saw this coming and blocked. Then he kicked Sai in the neck sending him down on one knee. Without hesitation he kicked him again in the face and sent him to the floor flat on his face. Sai's body oozed with blood from his nose, eyes, and lips. His brows were down and Yusuke could see that he was pissed off, but that was not going to be enough to kill Yusuke. Yusuke grabbed Sai by hi hair and let out all his anger. He smashed his face in left, right, left, right, left, and right. Then for the final blow his gave Sai the same upper cut Sai bestowed upon him moment before. Sai was in a weakened state and did not know what to make of Yusuke's sudden burst of energy. This was not what he expected.  
  
"This is my castle Urameshi. I will not lose to a weak mortal such as yourself."  
  
Yusuke walks over to Sai and kicked him in the side of the head. Sai was down again and on his back. Yusuke put his foot on his chest and stared down at him, a spirit gun aimed right at his head.  
  
"I don't usually aim up close and personal, but you bring out the worst in me. I hate you, you piece of shit. Make your last and final wish Sai. I am sending you someplace you'll wish you had never seen."  
  
"That's all very comforting. You should congratulate yourself. No one has ever gotten this far in defeating me, but it won't last. You see, you have taken far too long to finish me and I have built up enough strength to finish you off for good."  
  
"Shut up Sai. Your tricks won't work with me. I have a spirit gun pointed right at your head. All I have to do is let it go and your finished."  
  
"So what is stopping you?"  
  
"Tell me where Sam and my friends are."  
  
Sai laughed, while coughing up blood. He was nearly finished, just too stubborn to die. He grinned at Yusuke.  
  
"TELL ME!!"  
  
"Follow my labyrinth of mystery you lousy punk. You were a worthy opponent, but I wont let you leave alive."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yusuke could feel the castle ground move beneath him. Sai was going to destroy his own castle. He used the last of his spirit energy to shift the ground and turn it into quick sand.  
  
"Goodbye Urameshi."  
  
"Tell me where my sister is you bastard!"  
  
Sai let out his last breath and with that was gone. Yusuke fell backwards from the shifting of the castle. He didn't have much time. He had to find Sam, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama before the castle disappeared beneath the earth for good.  
  
So that was the chapter written by my good friend Melissa cause she's awesome!  
  
Kurama: yeah and cause you suck  
  
QUIET!! Must you be so mean?  
  
Kurama: yes I must  
  
Hiei :::looking disheveled::: I am never going near that insane woman again!  
  
Oh you're overreacting  
  
Hiei: she bit me!  
  
That was a love bite =D  
  
Hiei: do you hear how disturbing that is?  
  
It is not!  
  
Kurama: of course to you it isn't, you'd defend your friends till the world caved in!  
  
Hmm I probably would...  
  
Kurama: you are very pathetic I swear  
  
That I am! Wow sounded like Kenshin there  
  
Hiei: who?  
  
Nevermind! Anyway to all you people out there hope you enjoyed and remember to review. There will probably be only 1 or 2 more chapters left in the story cause well I can't think of anywhere else to go and it sounds as if it should end anyway. So review and see you later!  
  
Kurama: the torture will end soon! Thank god!  
  
I heard that!  
  
Hiei: your readers are thanking their lucky stars  
  
Meanies I swear you guys are mean!  
  
Kurama: that's the way you wrote us  
  
Hiei: it's your own fault  
  
Darn it you're right! Well anyway review and the next chapter will be up soon. 


	10. Goodbye to Sai's castle

All right here's the next and final chapter in my story  
  
Kurama: yes the finale! No more torture and pain  
  
Hiei: so do I get to kick someone's ass?  
  
No geez is that all you think about?  
  
Hiei: of course not, but it is important  
  
Funny how our ideas of what is important are so different  
  
Kurama: would you just get on with the story?  
  
Oh I will, by the way people when I wrote this I was sick, I still am sick actually so I was like half distracted  
  
Kurama: don't blame your lack of skill on your health  
  
Hiei: it sucks cause you can't write  
  
You guys really can't give a girl any confidence can you?  
  
Kurama: well we could, just not you  
  
Hey I'm sick you should make me feel better!  
  
Hiei: who said?  
  
I did because I feel really really yucky  
  
Kurama: poor you?  
  
Wow that is so wrong I'm not even gonna dignify that with me screaming at you  
  
Hiei: I thought you couldn't scream....  
  
I was trying to make a point but obviously you don't get it so forget it!  
  
Kurama: forgotten  
  
Hiei: it's as if it was never in my brain to begin with  
  
You guys are morons, anyway on to the story! Hope you enjoy the last chapter oh and to my reviewers thanks, I got one flame but I don't really care, if you don't like my story don't read! Simple as that don't you think?  
  
"Well where are they?" Hiei asked Kuwabara as they walked through another doorway.  
  
Kuwabara paused for a sec, "they're just past these next doors."  
  
Hiei looked at him skeptically, "you better be right."  
  
Kuwabara frowned, "I know I'm right."  
  
On the other side of the door a different kind of conversation was being held. "You can put me down now Yoko," Sam said softly, "my ankles are fine."  
  
Yoko gently put her down but kept an arm around her waist, "are you sure?"  
  
She nodded and smiled up at him, "you don't have to worry about me so much you know? I am a tough girl."  
  
He chuckled, "yes I know, but you are badly injured and I don't want-"  
  
"Your future mate to get hurt?" she cut him off.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "ah yes I did say that when we confronted Sai didn't I?"  
  
She blushed and looked down, "did you mean it?"  
  
He smiled and lifted her gaze to meet his, "if I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked softly, almost afraid of his answer. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close and leaned in to kiss her. His lips met with hers and hungrily kissed her lips.  
  
He pulled back and smiled, "does that answer your question?"  
  
She blushed, "uh yeah that works for me..."  
  
He chuckled, "my but you do look lovely when you blush." This only made her blush more. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and prove how much he cared for her when the door in front of them opened.  
  
Kuwabara grinned, "see I told you they were behind this door."  
  
"Hn," a small smile played on Hiei's lips as he realized that they had interrupted what was building into an intimate moment between the two, Yusuke would be grateful.  
  
Sam looked at the two boys and her eyes widened, "where's my brother?"  
  
Hiei stepped through the door, "he is fighting Sai at the moment."  
  
She stood up straight, fear in her brown eyes, "we have to help, this guy is strong."  
  
Yoko frowned, he hated being interrupted, "fine then let's hurry."  
  
"Wait," Hiei said stopping them, "what did Sai do to you Sam?"  
  
"W-what do you mean?" she stammered, taken aback by the question.  
  
Hiei's gaze met her eyes, "I am fully aware that he did not touch you, even he wouldn't do such a despicable thing. However, he must have done something to you, what was it?"  
  
Tears formed in Sam's eyes, threatening to spill over, "I don't know, I wish I could tell you but I don't know what he really did."  
  
Yoko growled at Hiei, "you had to ask."  
  
Kuwabara frowned, "wait I don't get it what happened?"  
  
Hiei ignored him and took a step towards Sam, "I'm going to read your mind all right? It will let me see what he implanted into your head and what he really did." She only gave a weak nod and closed her eyes. Hiei uncovered his Jagan eye and started searching her mind. His stomach turned as he saw the images Sai had made her believe were true. He quickly figured out the memories in her mind that dealt with her being slapped and punched numerous times were the only real ones. He covered his third eye and forced her to look at him.  
  
She hiccupped, "what?"  
  
Hiei's eyes softened ever so slightly, as if he was looking at his own sister, "the only reason he was able to hurt you like he did was because he messed with your mind beforehand, otherwise he wouldn't have stood a chance against you."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. He only nodded his response.  
  
Yoko let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, "well let's go get Yusuke and leave."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "I believe you should change back to human form, your demon form isn't necessary."  
  
Yoko frowned, "I refuse to go back to being that wimp again."  
  
Sam gave him a pleading look, "please for me? So we can get out faster."  
  
Yoko sighed, "all right fine." He transformed back to Kurama who quickly held Sam in his arms.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, "I could see everything that was going on, I am so sorry I let Sai take you."  
  
She smiled, "it's not your fault don't blame yourself. Now please we have to find Yusuke."  
  
Kuwabara looked back at the door they had just come through, "we could always just backtrack."  
  
Kurama nodded, "that is probably the best plan, let's hurry before something else happens."  
  
Hiei frowned, "we still can't be sure of where Sai and Yusuke are fighting."  
  
Sam turned to Kuwabara, "can you sense their spirit energy?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "yeah but for some reason it's faint."  
  
She shook her head, "doesn't matter just point the way. Does anyone have a bow and arrows?"  
  
Kurama looked confused, "um exactly why would you need that?"  
  
She gave a small smile, "if we go through doors it'll take forever, right?"  
  
Hiei nodded, "yes considering each door doesn't lead to the next room."  
  
She nodded, "right, so our best course of action is to blast through the castle, that way we know where we are going."  
  
Kurama nodded, understanding, "and the bow and arrows are so you can concentrate your energy and blast the walls."  
  
She smiled, "exactly."  
  
Hiei chuckled, "that sounds like my kind of plan, however there are no bows or arrows around here."  
  
Her smile dropped, "oh crap."  
  
Hiei smirked, "don't worry my fist of the mortal flame and Kurama's rose whip should be able to slice through anything this castle can throw at us."  
  
Kuwabara stood in what looked like a very stupid pose, "and I have my spirit sword!"  
  
Sam gave a soft laugh, "uh yeah real impressive."  
  
Hiei frowned, "just point the way moron."  
  
Kuwabara scowled, "hey who you calling moron, shrimp?"  
  
Kurama sighed, "we really don't have time for this, you two can argue like crazy after we find Yusuke."  
  
Sam nodded, "yes please we have to find my brother."  
  
Kuwabara felt a little guilty, "right sorry. Well their spirit energy seems to be coming from that direction." He pointed to the wall in front of them. Hiei wasted no time in destroying the entire wall. They hurried forward destroying wall after wall as Kuwabara directed which was to go. Sam stopped at the last wall and shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked standing next to her.  
  
"I don't know how I know but my brother's hurt really badly," she gulped.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the wall in front of them, "I think they're just past this wall."  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana, "with any luck we'll get to fight with Sai too."  
  
Sam bit her lip, "to be honest I sure hope not." Hiei was about to cut the wall down when the entire castle began to shake. Sam held onto Kurama, worry etched on her face. Kuwabara fell unable to stay standing. Hiei stayed standing and frowned, he had the distinct idea that whatever just happened was not good.  
  
Kurama looked at the walls and frowned, "the house is sinking we need to get out of here fast."  
  
Hiei gave a quick nod, "I agree." He cut down the wall and looked around, to everyone's relief there stood Yusuke, standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Sam shouted, relief filling her entire body.  
  
Yusuke turned his head and smiled, "Sam! You're ok!"  
  
She laughed, "well of course I am, you on the other hand look like shit."  
  
He scowled, "look who's talking."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "we don't have time for lovely little family reunions, we have to get out of here."  
  
Kurama nodded, "this place is-"  
  
"Sinking," Yusuke interrupted, "I know that's what Sai did with the last of his spirit energy, he really wanted to see us dead."  
  
Sam gulped, "Yusuke what did he tell you?"  
  
Yusuke didn't look up, "I am so sorry sis, I should have been there for you."  
  
Hiei sighed, he was starting to get to soft, "don't be stupid detective, he did nothing to her now stop sulking and figure out a way out of here."  
  
Yusuke looked at his sister, "he didn't?" Sam only shook her head and he breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward as he ran, "come on let's go."  
  
Sam watched as he ran to a window, "are you insane?"  
  
Yusuke smiled, "maybe." He jumped down taking her with him. They landed safely on the ground. Kurama and Hiei landed next to him. Kuwabara landed face first right behind them.  
  
Kuwabara stood up rubbing his injured face, "you could have picked a safer way to get out."  
  
Kurama looked back, "we're still not in the clear, we need to get at least a hundred yards or so from the castle." Yusuke took that as a signal to yank Sam forward, making her run yet again. They ran a couple hundred yards to be safe and stopped. The five of them stopped and turned around. They could see the castle sinking into the ground bringing anything near down with it.  
  
Sam shuddered, "good riddance to bad rubbish."  
  
Yusuke chuckled, "well put sis. That guy was a definitely rubbish."  
  
Hiei looked Yusuke over, "you are badly injured detective."  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "ah I'll be fine besides don't miko's have healing powers?"  
  
Sam laughed, "what makes you think I'm gonna heal you?"  
  
Yusuke smiled, "simple, if you heal me I'll let Kurama date you."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "let? Hey you're not my father, you're my baby brother you don't have the power to say who I will or won't date."  
  
Yusuke grinned, "maybe, but I am team leader."  
  
Kurama groaned, "Yusuke that still doesn't give you that kind of power."  
  
Yusuke crossed his arm, "hey I could beat you up! All right so here are the rules to dating my sister. Rule number one, no making out whatsoever! You got me? Rule number two, no being in the same room with her alone, especially not in Yoko form."  
  
Sam walked over to Kurama as Yusuke spit out a long list of rules. She leaned slightly against him and smiled, "wanna go home now?"  
  
He nodded, "yes let's go." He put an arm around her waist and led her back to where they could return to Ningenkai. Hiei and Kuwabara followed after them.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke shouted behind them, "are you even listening?"  
  
Sam turned her head, "let's just go home Yusuke, forget your stupid rules."  
  
Yusuke scowled, "all right fine." He jogged up to where they were and walked next to his sister. Yusuke sighed as he saw the way Kurama was gently holding Sam, well he was going to have to get used to it eventually.  
  
So that was it, that was the end of my story did you guys like?  
  
Kurama: that wasn't too bad actually...  
  
Hiei: I didn't get to kick someone's ass!  
  
Oh would you give it a rest already!  
  
Hiei: no!  
  
You are such a child I swear.  
  
Kurama: the good thing is the torture is over.  
  
Did you have to put it that way?  
  
Kurama: yes, because that's what it is.  
  
Actually I'm thinking of putting an epilogue you know a little extra after the end  
  
Kurama: oh great  
  
Hiei: so there's more torture... do I get to kick someone's butt?  
  
No you don't and it won't be very long, just a kind of what happened afterward  
  
Kurama: do the people out there even want to know?  
  
I don't know, people review and tell me if you want a little Epilogue!  
  
Hiei: tell her no  
  
Would you stop trying to get my readers against me!  
  
Kurama: but it's so easy  
  
HUSH! QUIET! Anyway bye and remember to review, I may write an epilogue anyway... 


	11. A new Spirit Detective

All right this is the real finale well the epilogue whatever  
  
Kurama: I thought the torture ended last chapter  
  
Hiei: when will it end?  
  
Oh be quiet, by the way last time I posted kind of fast without actually checking a couple of things, mainly who it was that reviewed. The one person who flamed me, won't say who, well I checked their stats you know to see what the person's writing was like so I could you know improve myself only one little problem.  
  
Kurama: the person was way better then you?  
  
Hiei: you were intimidated by their greatness?  
  
No you morons, the person has been a part of fanfiction.net since June yet they haven't posted one story.  
  
Kurama: geez you've posted at least one  
  
Hiei: at least you had the guts to.  
  
Exactly! I have the guts to post my story and you don't so why don't you be quiet, it takes a lot of guts to post something you wrote yourself but anyway on to my epilogue!  
  
Kurama: you have some major issues you know that?  
  
Only a few.  
  
Hiei: let's just get this over with  
  
All right already, here's the epilogue hope you enjoy!  
  
Sam sat in front of Genkai, one hand on her lap and one hand playing nervously with the jewel which once again rested around her neck.  
  
Genkai took a sip of her tea, "so you're the dimwits sister?"  
  
Sam nodded, "yes ma'am."  
  
Genkai smiled, "well at least you have more manners then your brother."  
  
Yusuke frowned, "well grandma you gonna help train her or not?"  
  
Sam shot him a dirty look, "are you always this rude baby bro?"  
  
Yusuke scowled, "I'm in a bad mood all right."  
  
Genkai ignored Yusuke, "I'll help with your miko powers only cause you are respectful and I like you, unlike dimwit over there."  
  
Sam smiled, "thank you very much Genkai it means a lot to me."  
  
Genkai gave a small nod, "from what dimwit tells me and the other boys, you have pretty good control as it is."  
  
Sam nodded, "yes but I can't use my spirit energy the same way Yusuke can."  
  
"Ah yes you mean the spirit gun," Genkai said in understanding.  
  
Yusuke scowled, "who wants to train under grandma anyway."  
  
Sam smacked him upside the head, "geez baby bro I swear I am so happy I don't have to have your respect who knows how you would act with me."  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms, "well it's not like I'm happy with you either."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "aw come on Yusuke not this again."  
  
He turned to her, "I am still not ok with a demon dating my sister!"  
  
Genkai gave him a cold look, "that demon has more sense and is more of a gentleman then you."  
  
Yusuke scowled, "is not."  
  
Sam laughed at her little brother, "sorry to break it to you but he is so deal with it."  
  
Kuwabara stuck his head into the room, "so? Is Genkai gonna train Sam or not?"  
  
Genkai stood up, "yes I will train her, it will be good for me to have an intelligent pupil to teach."  
  
Kuwabara turned his head, "hey guys, Genkai agreed."  
  
"Well of course she did baka," Hiei's voice responded.  
  
"It's not really much of a surprise," Kurama's voice floated through.  
  
Sam stood up and peeked her head out the door, "have you guys been waiting this whole time to find out if I was going to train here or not?"  
  
Hiei scoffed, "no... we were just curious."  
  
Kurama chuckled, "we just wanted to make sure you were lucky enough to be Genkai's student."  
  
Sam smiled, "that's sweet."  
  
Yusuke stood next to her and looked between her and Kurama, "I don't get a say in this do I?"  
  
She shook her head, "not really."  
  
He sighed, "all right fine if you two want to date I guess I'll just have to deal with it but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."  
  
She smiled, "you wouldn't be happy even if I dated a guy that was perfect."  
  
He crossed his arm, "well that guy still wouldn't be good enough for you."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow, "are you saying I'm not good enough to date your sister?"  
  
Yusuke stuttered, "well no I didn't say that it's just uh well you know I mean."  
  
Sam cut him off, "oh come on Yusuke, Kurama's just teasing you."  
  
"That was a lot easier then I thought," Kurama said trying to hide his laughter.  
  
Yusuke scowled, "not even close to funny."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "if this childish behavior is over I have a message from Koenma."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "you the message boy again?"  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes, "watch it detective, this is for your sister."  
  
Sam blinked, "me?"  
  
Hiei nodded, "Koenma wanted to know if you would consider becoming a Spirit Detective and helping your brother out."  
  
Yusuke frowned, "I don't need help!"  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "oh? I would like to point at three people who constantly help you out, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke scowled, "well that's different."  
  
Sam sighed, "Yusuke, you can't protect me forever, one. And two don't get so hung up on me and Kurama dating you can't do a thing you know?"  
  
Kurama put an arm around her waist, "besides look at the bright side, now you'll have someone else looking out for your sister so you won't have to worry about her twenty four seven."  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms, "I'll still have to worry about her just for different reasons now."  
  
Kurama sighed, "you never give up do you Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head, "not when it comes to my sister no."  
  
Hiei scowled, "can I finish delivering the message?"  
  
Sam smiled, "sure go ahead Hiei."  
  
Hiei nodded, "if you are interested in becoming another Spirit Detective then he wants to speak with you immediately, something about knowing your strengths and weaknesses."  
  
Sam sighed, "yay sounds like fun."  
  
Yusuke frowned, "great I get to worry about my sister even more."  
  
Sam ruffled his hair, "oh take a chill pill already would ya? Look this will go a lot easier if you just accept some stuff you can't change all right."  
  
Yusuke looked thoughtful for a minute, "I'll accept you dating Kurama only 'cause out of the other two options in the group he's one of the better ones."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed, "care to repeat that detective?"  
  
Yusuke gulped, "what I meant to say was it's better then having her date Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara turned to him, "hey that's not even right Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, "well it's the truth."  
  
Sam stood between them, "before this turns into a fight how about we get to Koenma and get this over with?"  
  
Kurama nodded beside her, "I agree let's go." The two demons and Kuwabara were the first to go. Yusuke stopped Sam before she went through.  
  
Yusuke looked at her, "you sure about this sis?"  
  
She nodded, "besides how else am I gonna spend any time with you?"  
  
He smiled, "well all right then let's go!"  
  
So that's it my story, hope you enjoyed and if you didn't too bad!  
  
Kurama: we didn't enjoy it!  
  
Hiei: we considered it cruel and unusual punishment  
  
You know you guys can be really mean sometimes  
  
Kurama: that's our job  
  
I can tell  
  
Hiei: I think we do a pretty good job  
  
That's cause you enjoy it a little too much  
  
Kurama: I think we enjoy it just enough  
  
Right whatever. Anyway sometime soon I'll put in a sequel to this and it'll probably be a Yu Yu/ Inu crossover and I'll post it on the Inuyasha section of the site cause more people will probably read and review there  
  
Kurama: why do you want to torture these people?  
  
Watch it fox boy!  
  
Hiei: that's original  
  
HUSH! QUIET!  
  
:::Hiei and Kurama slam into ground:::  
  
ah gotta love the peace and quiet. 


End file.
